Break A Leg
Break A Leg is Will's second mission in "Heartland". It is given by Trey Stevens. Objectives *Find a vehicle *Pick Trey up *Drive Trey to the hospital Script Will walks up to Trey's house and finds Trey standing on the Roof, fiddling at the attic window of his house. Will calls up to him, which gets his attention Will: Hey, Trey! Trey: Oh, hey Will! Will: Hey...what're you doing up there? Trey: Well...you see, it's kind of a long story- Will: I've got time. Will crosses his arms as Trey continues to speak Trey: Right, well, I ordered a large radio antennae from off the internet so I can hook it up to my radio down in the basement and with it, I can listen in on alien broadcasts. So, you know, I set it up, but it turns out I locked myself out of my window. Will: Aw...shame. Trey: Yeah, it's a "shame" indeed. Will: Right...stay there, I'll find a ladder- Trey: No, no, don't get a ladder. I'll jump down. Will: Ho...hold up. You're gonna jump down? Trey: Fuck yeah! Real ninjas do that all the time, and I'm a ninja- Will: No, you're a conspiracy theorist who watched too many movies. Trey: What? Will: Nothing. Look, just stay there, I'll get a ladder, you can climb down- Trey: No, I'll jump down and land on both my feet! Will: No-Trey, no. You're gonna break your legs or something- Trey: No I won't- Will: Yes you will. Trey: Watch me. Trey jumps off the roof and ends up falling onto the front lawn. Trey screams in pain as Will casually walks over to him and kneels over next to him Will: What's the matter, broke your legs? Trey: No...my ankle's twisted...fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Will: Told you- Trey: Fuck that! Will: Need a ride to the hospital? Trey: Yeah, sure. The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to find a vehicle The player finds a vehicle. After finding a vehicle, the player is instructed to pick up Trey, who limps over to the vehicle Trey enters the vehicle. The player is then instructed to drive to the hospital. During the drive, a conversation erupts Will: That was really fucking stupid- Trey: It wasn't stupid! Will: You jumped off the roof after I offered to get you a ladder. If anything, it's your own damn fault- Trey: Of course it's my own fault. I didn't practice enough. Will: '''If you want to jump off shit, get a...uh...parachute- '''Trey: I don't need no parachute. Because I'm a fucking ninja! Will: You're not a ninja- Trey: Don't question the way of the ninja. I am a ninja! I am a walker of the shadows! A warrior of the night! I can karate chop you head in and smoke your life like a cigar- Will: *Laughs* You do that, I'll be right here. The player arrives at the hospital. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Will and Trey are sitting in the parked vehicle Will: You want me to go in there, make sure you check yourself in okay? Trey: Thanks, but no thanks, Will. I'll go in as one man and come out as two strong men! Later on, amigo. Trey exits the vehicle and limps into the hospital as Will calls out to him Will: Till next time, bud. Mission Passed